


Wicked Waves

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beyond the Sea, Gen, M/M, Surfer AU, because there really needs to be one, but have this little snippet, that will probably be mapped out later, there are many relationships in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: The gang just wanted to catch some serious waves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This was a prompt from tumblr. Rebloggable [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/150845344884/if-you-die-im-going-to-kill-you-for-fives-and) This is set in the Beyond the Sea au, which I have yet to make a masterpost about. But. Surfer au. Needed to be done.  
> Edit: Now with a [masterpost!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/153476071989/beyond-the-sea-a-masterpost)

Fives and Echo stood at the top of the beach, with Jesse, Wolffe, Kix, Tup, and Hevy fanned out on either side of them. Jesse, Fives, Wolffe and Hevy all with their surfboards tucked under their arms. 

The clouds were rolling in, dark and ominous. The waves were just starting to pick up real momentum. There wasn’t any rain yet, but it looked like there could be some on the way soon.

Hevy asked to the group without taking his eyes off the surf, “Is this really such a good idea?”

“No saying you have to come out there.” Wolffe replied with a wicked grin.

“Oh no, I’m definitely joining you, this is going to be amazing. I was just wondering if it was actually a good idea.”

“No. It’s not. You are all gonna drown, and I can’t save all your lives at once.” 

“Kix, that’s why you have Tup and Echo with you. So you can all work together to save our collective asses.” Jesse answered his boyfriend’s gripe with a smirk.

Kix rolled his eyes in return, but started down the beach anyway. He knew there would be no talking any of them out of this.

Echo placed his hand on Fives’ shoulder, turned him and said in the most deadpan voice he had ever managed, “If you die, I’m going to kill you.”

Fives just smiled brightly, “No worries babe. Wouldn’t dream of leavin’ you.”

Fives kissed Echo on the forehead before he jogged up to the others. They caught some of the most wicked waves of their lives that day. No deaths, occurred on that particular day, accidental or otherwise.


End file.
